The Hidden Truth
by Craig9008
Summary: Two years after the death of Lord Valdemort, Harry Potter has joined with a magic guild known as the Protectors. His job is to protect the mortal world from magic creatures which seek to destroy it. Little does he know that the mortal world already had mortals protecting it, but how can that be when mortals are not even supposed to be able to see magical creature?
1. Introduction

Introduction

_Note: I do not own the rights to: Harry Potter, Wizards of Waverly place, or supernatural. This is a fan based writing with twist from the actual, books, movies, and shows involving some characters and events._

It had been two years since Harry Potter had defeated the dark lord Voldemort once and for all, at first everyone wondered what he would do, many thought he would become a famous defense against the dark arts teacher. Harry hadn't been too keen on that idea of course since it seemed that 'ever' defense against the dark arts teacher had eventually fallen to the arts they once defended themselves from.

It took him a few months before he finally decided on what he wanted to do which came, oddly enough, in the form of an envelope with no return address. Harry had looked at it curiously when it first shot though the fire place of his new home in the wizard world. At first he thought it was from Hogwarts, but the stamp on it was different. The background was a silver shield; on the shield was the picture of a blue phoenix flying down from a red circle shaped cloud. When Harry lifted the envelopes back it pop to life and in a noble knight like voice declared:

"Harry Potter! You have been called forth by the Protectors as a prospective acolyte. You may come by the council chambers on Monday at 11:00 am to discuss any questions or concerns you may have. The building is located on South Cobble Street ally 2b. This message will burst in flames in three seconds … wait! What? I'm going to burst int…"

The envelope then burst into flames and a worried look had appeared on Harry's face. Still he decided to go to the place that the envelope had mentioned, which turned out to be one of the better decisions he had ever made. The Protectors turned out to be an order of wizards that helped protect the mortal world from magical creatures that sometimes leaked through. Harry had a few incidents of this very thing happening, he had at the time attributed it to Valdemor, but even if it had been the creatures did manage to get through. Harry knew how dangerous magical creatures could be and knew also they did not belong in the muggle world. Besides he was being 'given permission' to do magic in the muggle world? That was like every wizards dream!

The Protectors though were quite strict; he had to spend the next several months learning all sorts of magic, from ancient Egyptian to modern American, as well as having to learn many different languages and magical weapons, items, and tools that would help him with his quest. When that was finally over he was then given a mentor, Daniel Galloway, a man 27 years of age with jet black hair and sparkling ocean blue eyes. His tan skin gave hints that he must have spent a lot of time outdoors, and he was revered far and wide the tattoos on his arms. Both black snake like dragons; the one the left side wrapped its way up and seemed to consume the Earth, while the other the same dragon seemed to be falling down towards a banner of flames that wrapped around Daniel's wrist.

Harry found it quite easy to get along with his mentor who taught him many things about magic, creatures, and even wizards and mortals. Harry often enjoyed listening to Daniels vast knowledge of the wizard world, his ideas about politics, and how Voldemort was nothing more than an over dramatized gossip… though of course Harry disagreed with that. Still Harry enjoyed being with a mentor that usually got more attention than him, instead of "the boy who lived" he traveled with "the man with the dragon tattoos".

Everything he had worked for had finally lead him up to this moment, today was the day he would become an official Protector and not just an acolyte. He would be given his first assignment that he would have to complete alone; well officially anyway, Daniel had let Harry take some easy stuff on by himself once or twice. Still he wasn't looking forward to some long boring ceremony where he would be the center of attention.

"Man I hate this thing!" Daniel exclaimed suddenly as he pulled at the collar of his ceremonial red robe with blue striped on the shoulders and down the sleeves "Why couldn't this thing just be come as you are?" he asked frustrated.

Harry smirked a bit, he knew how much his mentor hated dressing up, being much more a cargo pants and muscle shirt kind of guy. "Oh it's not that bad, I had to dress like this every day when I was at Hogwarts." He replied encouragingly then reached up to adjust his glass, but found himself touching only skin.

Daniel laughed slightly when he saw a look of slight shock appear on Harry's face "Oh man, come on… you forgot about your eyesight being fixed again?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Well I've been wearing glasses my whole life you know, I mean it's only been a month, you think I should be used to it by now?"

"Hm, a month with 10/20 vision, vision twice as good as a normal humans, hmm…" Daniel said in a sarcastic pondering attitude as he rubbed his chin "Uh yes, yes I do."

Harry rolled his eyes "Whatever, so how long do you think this ceremony will be anyway?" he asked hoping the answer would be something the effect of "not very".

"I don't know if the new head master has her way probably 30 seconds."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she apparently hates ceremonies… unless she's the center of attention in them."

Harry laughed a bit as the reached big wooden doors to the main council chambers to find four older members, three men and a woman, standing respectfully in a circle like shape, two on one side and two on the other looking downward towards Harry and his mentor. In front of him though sat a woman with long dark wavy hair, she wore blue jeans and a short sleeve tank tops, her ceremonial robe was on, but open and her boots were kicked up on a table as her brown eyes darted across a magazine. She snickered lightly for a moment, perhaps on something she read, but was interrupted by one of the elderly men clearing his throat.

"Uh, you okay?" she asked as he looked back at him. The man darted his eyes to the ground and cleared his throat again "You might want to look into that, there is a bad cough going around right now." She teased as if she had no idea Harry were there. The man sighed and rubbed his forehead wondering how in the world she had managed to become head of the Protectors. "Head-ache too huh, whoa I feel for ya…" she said uncaringly.

The elderly lady spoke up in a tone that suggested she was quite annoyed "Ms. Russo!" She announced "This is a special day for Mr. Potter, and you would do well to show a little more respect." She said trying her best to hold an elegant smile and calm tone.

"What?" Alex Russo, the head master, asked "Oh, yeah right." She put her magazine away and stood up with a grunt as if she were annoyed that she actually had to stand. "Do I have to do the whole speech thing though?" Alex whined

A second elder spoke up "It would be quite respectful"

"You don't really have to," Harry said "I don't care that much."

"Yeah, and I hate wearing this stupid robe." Daniel chimed in. A sudden look of disdain dashed across the faces of all four elders.

"Great, it's settled then, blah blah blah, speech speech speech, glad to have you Harold Punter." She said as she threw him a rolled up paper wrapped in a fancy bow, which was his certificate of authentication and a badge inside.

"Actually it's Harry Potter." Harry said not sure if she actually knew or not. 

"Yeah whatever," Alex replied as if she didn't care "oh yeah, and an assignment." She quickly took a bunch of papers from her pocket "No, no, no, oh yes here you go Harry." She said and threw it to him "Be a doll and fill out the paper work on that when you're done, kay thanks." She said then quickly sat and returned to her magazine.

Harry looked over the assignment not knowing that this was actually something Alex was supposed to do, but didn't feel like doing. Daniel cheered as he threw his robe off, and the elders all planted their faces firmly within their palms.

Harry and Daniel walked out into the hall and to a strange place with a slight cubby in the wall. On the floor with a round stone carved into it was a hieroglyph of sorts that looked like a sun inside a triangle, the same symbol was on the ceiling of this area, but mirrored from the ground image.

"Well guess this is it." Harry said as Daniel smiled a bit

"Ha, yeah, but don't be afraid to call on me if you need some help."

"You know I won't." Harry said as he pulled out his wand and pointed to the strange symbol on the floor ad Ianuae Magicae Bloomfield Kentucky." A yellow light flew from his wand and hit the ground in the small cubby like area causing the symbol to glow it shot the light to the other symbol and created or sort of stable light field, Harry stepped in and the light flashed away along with Harry. Daniel smiled and nodded then walked away knowing he would hear from his friend again.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dean and Sam ran quickly through a thick, thin treed, forest. Thick gray clouds threating rain blocked the sun from the sky allowing only some of its brightness through; Sam a thick brown haired man in his early 20 by appearance quickly ducted behind a tree breathing heavily.

"Dean I thought you said that you salted and burned the bones!" he exclaimed as the slightly older guy with short spiky brown hair pointed his gun at the trees.

"I did! There must have been something else, something the spirit is latching onto." He shouted as he also tried to catch his breath "I say we go back to the house and burn the whole place to the ground."

"You want to burn down an entire house?!" Sam exclaimed

"Yeah you got any other ideas?"

Sam thought for a moment before surrendering to the insane idea of his older brother "Not really, but that thing is pissed now and I'm out of ammo, what about you?"

Dean checked the chamber in his .45 "Uh… yeah I got some ammo left." Suddenly a ghostly aspersion in the form of a decayed brunette with a white dress, burst through the tree screeching in a horrible demonic fashion. Dean shot the thing at its head, the bullet passed right through and doing no damage, but it did seem to make the thing madder "Okay I'm out." Dean said "RUN!"

Sam and Dean took off running again "ONE BULLET FROM A .45! YOU CALL THAT 'SOME' AMMO!"

"NOT TIME FOR COMPLAINING, TIME FOR RUNNING!"

Dean and Sam could make out a wooden fence just up ahead, if they could make it there the spirit likely wouldn't pass, she seemed to only hunt her property lines. In fact if it hadn't been for the three odd murders that had occurred on this property the brothers wouldn't be here right now. None of that mattered however as the woman appeared straight in front of them and grasped Sam by the throat.

"LET GO OF MY BROTHER!" Dean yelled breathing heavily and not knowing what to do next.

A bolt of lightning fell from the sky landing in the middle of a forest, Harry Potter with short brown hair and skin a bit more tan than in his school years stood on the ground where the bolt had hit. A strange symbol in the form of what could best be described as a sun inside a triangle was under his feet, Harry stepped off the strange symbol and breathed deeply.

Harry pulled out a small piece of paper and read it to himself, apparently there had been several odd deaths which the counsel thought could be a death lily, mostly the things looked like dementors, but with more of a feminine shape and dressed all in white. Daniel had said that they were formed when a woman had an unfaithful spouse, took the life of her children, and then took her own. Harry shuddered at the thought of a person with such a torched spirit that magic would raise them from the dead to take the life of others.

Eventually he shook off the feeling though and walked off the symbol to begin his investigation, out of nowhere a loud sound broke the sky "A gun?" Harry asked himself, it wasn't hunting season and the thought that maybe another mortal had wondered onto this cursed ground and was now in trouble flooded his mind. Taking his wand from his belt he rushed through the woods toward the direction he had heard the shot and soon found something. Two men, one being chocked and the other yelling at the spirit in rage, could that man actually see the spirit? Harry had always been told that mortals could not see magic creatures… either way this wasn't the time to argue with himself as a bright light had come from Sam's mouth and the spirit was preparing for a meal.

Harry swished his wand quickly through the air "Spiritus Dispergimini" he exclaimed pointing it at the death lily. A bright light shot from his wand hitting the creature, the light seemed to go inside the creature then expand rapidly causing the creature to dissolve into smoke as it gave one final shriek.

Harry caught his breath as he looked over at the two guys, the short brown haired one was patting the thick brown haired ones face, who was on lying on the ground obviously trying to bring everything back into focus. Dean singled for Sam to wait on the ground while he caught his breath. Harry breathed a sigh of relief seeing that Sam's spirit had returned to him.

"Hey!" Dean called "I know I heard someone over there so come on out!" he yelled pointing his gun in Harry's direction.

For a moment Harry thought about running, and then thought about being shot in the back "Okay okay," he replied "I'm coming out." Harry first was going to put his wand away and then looked at the clothes he was wearing, the ceremonial robe from earlier. A grudging look appeared on his face, he quickly remembered a modern cloths changing spell that he had learned in the early month of being a Protector, as he swished his wand over his head he said in a quiet voice "Change Clothes." Suddenly the odd robs he was wearing changed to blue jeans and black t-shirt that read "Protector" on the back as well as a symbol under the words; a silver shield with a blue phoenix flying from a red cloud. Harry stuck the want in his pocket which had enough room being magically conjured and ran quickly into the opening "Don't shoot, don't shoot, I'm not armed." Harry said trying to think of all the spells he could summon with his hands if need be.

Dean felt a bit bad about pointing his gun at the guy who had obviously just saved his brother's life, just when Dean thought he was about to lose his brother he heard someone yell something about a spirit before a bright light engulfed the undead looking woman causing her to vanish. Still there had been too many people calling themselves friends trying to get to him and his brother, or worst still his dad.

"Who are you?" Dean asked calmly as Sam tried to focus on whoever had just burst through the forest. He knew that he wasn't quite right still as whoever it looked like two twin guys spinning around each other.

"Me? I'm uh… Harold" Harry said reluctantly "Harold Punter" Harry wanted badly to slap his forehead blaming his brain for remembering such a stupid name, but any sudden movement could mean a bullet to his chest.

"Yeah Harold?" Dean said obviously not believing him "Are you a hunter?" he asked thinking of no other logical conclusion to the events that had just taken place.

This caught Harry's attention, the hunters must have been what the American wizards called the group that protected the muggle world from the magic creature "Oh, no, well I mean I'm a Protector." Harry answered unsure about that exactly was going on.

A look of curiosity filled Deans face as Sam stood up behind him. Sam placed his hand on Deans gun causing him to lower it "Come on man, you're not going to shoot a human." He said.

"I don't know Sam, I probably should have shot Meg, remember Meg?" he asked

"Yeah that's different, come on look at this guy, if he had wanted us dead he would have let that lady in white kill us."

Harry then looked at the two brothers curiously, what was a "lady in white"? Was that what the American wizards called death lilies?

"Yeah, guess you're right." Dean said putting his gun away "Sorry bout that Harold," he said as he put his gun away "I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam."

Harry shook both their hands "Pleased to meet you," He said with his usual British accent "you said you are "hunters", is that a guild?" he asked trying to piece together the puzzle.

"Uh, yeah… I guess you could call it that." Dean replied as he and Sam gave each other looks of "What the heck is this guy talking about?"

"Oh, I uh, studied at Hogwarts, what about you?"

"Well," Dean replied "I guess you could say our father taught us, and um, where is Hogwarts?" Dean asked as he looked has his brother Sam who usually knew this kind of stuff. Sam only shrugged his shoulders having no idea what the heck Harold was talking about.

"Hogwarts … School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Harry said heart pounding having no idea what kind of secrets he might be telling two muggles.

"Woah, there is a school for that kind of stuff?!" Dean exclaimed in wide eyed disbelief.

Sam shrugged his shoulder "Well I guess it makes sense I mean they're bound to be hunters out there that know all about this evil and train against it, right?"

"Oh man you're right, hey wait, you said something a moment ago, something about a spirit dissing gem or something… was that some kind of magic?" Dean replied, Sam hadn't heard anything, of course his life had been nearly choked out of him, he listed intently to what Harry had to say.

"Wait, you mean you two aren't wizards?" was the shocked disposition of his next sentence.

"Uh no," Sam said "we're hunters … we hunt evil spirits and … cleanse them from this world."

Harry swallowed hard "But… but how did you see the creature then?"

"You mean the lady in white?" Dean asked

"What in the bloody ell is a lady in white?" Harry asked

Sam chimed in "The thing you killed… the lady… in a white dress."

"I killed a death lilly, they look like dementors, but all white."

"What the hell is a dementor?" Dean exclaimed

"Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them... Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself...soulless and evil. You will be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life."

"Wow," Dean said as if he only half cared "that sounds pretty bad."

"Sound like dad to me." Sam replied causing Dean to shoot him a dirty look.

"Alright, okay, look I have no idea what is going on here, but I need to find out, because you two should not be able to see a magical creature in any form, but you were able to. I have a friend I can contact and ask, so could we please find some water?" Harry exclaimed dramatically as the world seemed to spin around him.

Dean and Sam looked at each other and then back to Harry, they decided not to question him on it "Yeah, sure, alright." They both said as the same time as they shrugged their shoulders like they had already seen enough odd stuff in their life they didn't need to question it anymore.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dean and Sam lead Harry to a pond right beside the house that they had seen earlier and watched as Harry pulled out his wand. Harry pointed at the reflective surface "Sermocinatio Daniel Galloway," he said plainly. Dean's eye brow cocked a bit as if he were trying to understand what Harry had just said.

"Wait, was that Latin?" Sam asked Dean "You mean using Latin words to cause magic is true?" Dean shrugged his shoulders and watched the action.

"Hey," a guy's voice said from the water "you've been gone three minutes and you already need my help?" he asked in a surprised tone.

"No, well yeah actually kind of." Harry replied

"All you have to do is find the creature and kill it, not that hard."

"I have done that already."

"In three minutes! Wow, I'm impressed, now you need to…"

Daniel was cut off by Harry interrupting "I have two muggles here who could see the creature I was sent to destroy!" he exclaimed worrying he might sound nuts.

"Muggles really? That is quite offensive."

"Muggle?" Dean whispered to Sam "What the heck is a muggle?" Sam just replied with a shrug.

"Just call them mortals, and anyway what's the problem?"

Harry was a bit taken back by Daniels question "Well, mug - I mean mortals can't see magical creatures, can they?"

Daniel thought for a moment "Well sure they can, well technically, uh what was the creature that you killed?"

"A death lily"

"Ah, okay so the two mortals probably said they were ladies in white or something like that right?" Harry nodded a bit dumbfound at Daniels knowledge "That's because to those two it really was a lady in a white dress, not a death lily."

"No wait a second," Dean interrupted as he stepped forward "I saw her, a brunette, Sam and I saw a picture of her, it was the same woman."

"No doubt," Daniel explained "it's like this; there is a magical bubble of sorts that surrounds the whole world. Sometimes mortals call this psychic links, a rose by any other name in my opinion, point is the woman's conscious for a brief moment linked with yours, she remembered what she looked like and so you saw what she looked like. As for the white dress that was your mind trying to make sense of what it actually saw, since you have not been trained to see things for what they really are you saw a woman in a white dress."

Sam stepped forward "Okay I guess that makes sense, but then why can't other people see it? I mean sometimes it seems like Dean and I are the only ones who can see this stuff."

Daniel nodded "Okay it's like this, every human is born with the ability to see the truth around them, but as they get older everyone tells them that these things are their imaginations and for the most part children believe it. They grow up and stop believing so their minds block out the things the saw when they were younger and only what they call natural is left. Sometimes though humans refuse to believe that the natural," Daniel makes air quotes around the word as he says it "is the only thing around, they know they saw other things and so they continue to see them."

"But these things have become physical before, I mean to where a lot of people could see them." Sam replies

"Yeah, that means either the creature is spiritual and has been able to gather up a lot of magic over time and create itself a physical form, or it actually is a physical creature. It's like a said though, everyone actually has the potential to see these beings, but they choose ignore them."

Harry and the others all started to nod as if perhaps that made a lot of sense "But what about wizard blood?" Harry asked

Daniel looked a bit shocked by Harry's question "Wow have you listened to anything I've had to say over the past two years? Wizards blood was a term coined by Rafael Golbez long ago, he is the same one who decided to shut off the wizard world from the mortal fearing that humans were beginning to rely too much on their technology, wizard blood was the idea that only those who know about magic should be able to study it. You were an exception of course, since everyone hoped you would give the wizard world much needed hope "the boy who lived"," Sam and Dean looked at each other curiously wondering what that meant, but decided to save the conversation for a later time. "Hey, maybe you should travel with these two, Dean and Sam."

"What are you serious?" Harry asked as he looked over his shoulder, Sam seemed cool with the idea, but Dean rubbed the back of his neck as if Harry were going to cramp their style.

"Well they're hunting for the same things you are, as long as you send in regular reports everything should be alright."

Harry nodded "Yeah, maybe you're right…"

Dean croaked up a response to confirm his feelings on the situation "Whoa whoa, my brother and I are already on top of this stuff, and besides I drive a 67 impala."

Sam shook his head and slapped Deans chest with the back of his hand "Wait a second man, if it hadn't been for Harold here today we would both be dead."

"Who the heck is Harold?" Daniel ask

"Uh, that would be me." Harry admitted

"Really? Did you not only remember, but actually used that dumb name?"

"Hey, I had to come up with something on the spot!" Harry responded defensively.

"See," Dean said "he's already lied to us, can't trust him."

"Are you kidding me Dean?" Sam asked "You lie to every person we meet right off the bat, I say he'd fit right in."

Dean sighed as he had no response to Sam's valid point "Fine, but you're going to have to teach us some of that magic stuff!" he exclaimed feeling he had to have the last word.

"Wait, teach you magic? Well I mean maybe some basic fireball spells or something, but I…"

Harr was interrupted by Daniel this time "Great then it's all settled then, Harry Potter, you will travel with those two, bye." Daniel said and closed the compact mirror he was holding in his hand to break the connection.

Harry sighed "Alright fine, first thing we need to do is get a mirror."

Dean and Sam looked at each other and shrugged "Yeah, okay, cool"

Daniel Galloway walked down the hall toward the headmaster office and knocked on the door "Go away." Alex said from the other side. Daniel opened the door and walked straight in closing the door behind him "I thought I said leave me alone." She said with a bit of annoyance in her voice as she looked up from her magazine.

"Actually you said go away, but you didn't know it was me so I just decided that if you had known you would have asked me to come in."

Alex put her paper down with a "not amused" look on her face "What you want?" she asked

"A dwarven forge obsidian sword with feather-light and personal command enchantment would be nice, but I think what you actually want to know is why I'm here." Alex's face held the expression of being less amused and perhaps even murderous. "Harry ran into a couple of mortals, who can see magical creatures, I'm guessing they're hunters." Daniel quickly added greatly afraid of the amount of curses and hex's that he knew Alex knew.

Alex seemed a bit intrigued and less murderous "Interesting, and what's come of that?"

"Harry has agreed to travel with them, they're hunters, he can just send you reports and all you have to do is edit them to your liking."

Alex moaned then came up with a brilliant idea "No, 'you', can edit them to my liking."

"Me? Why?" Daniel asked hating paper work just as much as Alex.

"Cause he's your mentor and if anything happens I have plausible deniability, can't have me kicked out of office can you?" Alex asked is the manipulative tone that she did so well.

Daniel sign "Agh, fine I'll do the paper work for you then, let's just hope everything keeps going smoothly."

Alex nodded "Agreed, now get out; I have a magazine to read."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

[Richman Florid – Present day]

"_Alright bob cat, I'm gonna get you today." Say a man in camouflage sitting in a deer stand with a rifle in hand. He has been sitting there for hours obviously and now looking down his scope at something. The man's gun makes a slight click as he turned the safety off "What the… hell?" the man ask making a curious face. He tried to pull the trigger but something is wrong, he can't, his hand felt frozen stiff. He looked down to see that his hand has turned to stone. His eyes widen as he tried to scream for help, but to no avail his voice was gone as he raised his head to try one last time his breath is silenced and the rest of his face goes gray stuck forever in this final pose of terror…_

Harry, Dean, and Sam sat in a diner early one morning, a few weeks had passes since the trio had decided to ban together, but not much had happened. Most of the scenes they went to investigate had turned out to be total bust, and the ones that did turn out to be something were simple hauntings of spirits that refused to move on. Harry's magic had turned out to be a great help as it had saved them a lot of digging. Harry had been astonished of the brothers abilities to understand and learn magic so quickly; Dean could already conjure up simple elemental spells, while Same had learn basic curative magic. Harry himself had learned the lingo that the guys used when talking to each other and what to look for when it came to "paranormal activity".

"Hey I think I got something apparently all around Florida people have been finding these realistic statues all wearing actual clothing, and in their pockets, purses and such are identifications cards."

Sam spoke up "Let me guess, they're all real people?"

Harry nodded "Exactly, the police think it's some kind of serial killer thing or something."

Dean laughed a bit "Serial killer thing? Really?"

Harry nodded and showed him the paper, Sam spoke again, "So we have some creature perhaps that's turning to people to stone, what kind of creatures we know of that can do that?"

"Well there's the basilisk," Harry says remembering a time in his life at Hogwarts "I'm sure they could survive very well in the swamps around here."

Dean laughs suddenly "Can you believe this "We believe the serial killer may take his victims, make statues of them, and then put the victims clothes on the statues." They're calling him; get this, "The Chisel Reaper". Wow, that's some great detective work guys." Dean mocks sarcastically.

Sam's rolls his eyes then speak his mind "Yeah a basilisk sounds like a good lead, so how can we kill it?"

"They can be killed by their own poison." Harry says from a place of experience

"Uh, what?" Dean asks putting the paper down and looking at Harry oddly.

"If you stab it with one of its own fangs it will kill it."

"Right, so we just ask it to bite itself?" Dean ask

Harry got a thoughtful look on his face and nodded "Uh, yeah, I probably could."

Sam and Dean look at each other as if Harry were crazy, and then shrug it off figuring it must be some kind of wizard thing. "Alright well let's go." Dean said grabbing up his keys and the credit card he used for the food.

Harry, Sam and Dean find themselves where the latest statue had been found, a small swampy like forest was only a few feet away. Sam and Dean loaded a few pistols and some rifles from the trunk while Harry spoke "Alright now these creatures are very poisonous if it bites you there is no cure also they can you to stone if you look into its eyes."

Dean and Sam nods "So don't look at it and don't get bit, I like it, simple easy to remember." Dean said shutting the trunk of his car. The three marched down into the woods and began to look for any signs of large snakes. They travel down into the woods a fairly long distance finding nothing.

"This is insane," Sam says "it's a large snake how hard could it be to track? It's been less than a day."

Harry is breathing hard from the summer Florida heat "Yes, they shouldn't be this difficult, they usually rest during the day anyway."

Dean leaning against a tree speaks up "How do you know so much about these things anyway? Is the wizard world infested with them or something?"

"No," Harry says "but I've ran into a few before, once at Hogwarts and a few other with Daniel."

"You ran into one in Hogwarts?" Dean asked surprised.

"Yeah, I ran into a lot of odd things there: basilisk, ogres, giant spiders, you name it I've probably seen it."

Deans face lit up for a moment "So, are you sure I'm too old to attend ~" Sam slapped Deans chest before he could finish his thought "ow, what? It's a legit question."

Harry rolled his eyes before hearing the sound of a gun click behind him and a man's voice "What are ya'll doing out here dressed like that?"

Harry, Sam, and Dean turned to face the man with his gun lowered to the ground "Oh sorry sir," Dean said "we're with the police department; we're just out here checking for any evidence on the "Chisel Reaper", surely you've heard of him."

"Um hm," the hunter said then spit "but if he's come through here it's probably dead now."

"Uh dead?" Sam asked "What makes you say that?"

"Well its open season on bobcats, been lots of attacks in the area, every hunter that's ever wanted to nab one is out here now."

"Oh right, the uh, bobcats, hey have you actually seen a bobcat out here?" Sam asked as he shot Dean and Harry a look.

"Nope, not yet, course they usually don't get too active till nightfall."

"Nightfall right," Dean replied in a friendly and slightly sarcastic tone "well you go get those cats for us; we'll just get out of your way."

The guys walked off from the site and Harry spoke up "Bob cat attacks? This isn't right, basilisk are big enough that they swallow their victims whole… something is leaving bodies behind."

"Anything that would eat and leave a body behind?" Dean asked, Sam and Harry shrugged "let's check out the morgue then."

Sam and Dean walked into the local morgue, Dean spoke to the man at the front desk "I'm David from Fishing and Wildlife, this is my partner Carl, we're here to do an investigation on the bobcat attacks."

The coroner seemed a bit nervous as he pushed his glasses up on his nose "Oh oh, 'that', yeah okay… can I see some id?" the guy asked anxiously. Dean and Sam nodded and pulled out a few fake id's, the guy laughed slightly in a nervous giggle. "Haha okay, sorry I guess I've just watched x-files a few too many times, I've seen how stuff like this tends to work out."

"Uh, what do you mean?" Dean asked looking at the guy suspiciously.

"Oh well did you not get my reports?" the man asked "A.. about how the injuries were odd… like nothing I've ever seen."

"Ah, right, yeah we did, that's why we're here to see for ourselves."

The man laughed a bit again then pulled a body from a cabinet "See this?" he said pointing to the victim's arm that had obviously been chewed on. Sam and Dean cock their brows a bit in curiosity as the man continued, "This isn't a bobcat, the wound is sharp and deep, dug out almost."

"Right, I see." Dean lied

"Uh, what could cause something like this?" Sam quickly asked

"Well," the man giggled nervously again "you're going to think I'm nuts."

"Try me." Dean said thinking nothing could possibly be considered odd to him anymore.

"Well… a bird … a rather large bird." The coroner said seriously.

Dean and Sam looked at each other then back to the man "Okay thanks, we'll be getting back in touch with you soon … and hey, don't let the aliens get to this." Dean laughed in such a way as to not let the man know if he were serious or not then slapped the man's shoulder and left.

Outside Dean and Sam began to speak "So we're looking for a bird now?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," Sam replied "what kind of bird can turn people to stone?"

"Maybe it's two different creatures?"

"Maybe, I don't know, let's ask Harry, maybe he or that Daniel guy will know."

Harry was enjoying the hotel room all to himself stretch out completely on the bed he had. Conjuring a luxury bed out of thin air was one of the best American spells he had ever learned. Dean and Sam erupted though bursting through the door "Hey Harry," Dean called "we got something."

Harry set up from the bed and attempted to find his glasses on the nightstand again forgetting he no longer needed them, he rubbed his head a bit and spoke up "Yeah, what's that?"

Sam chimed in "Apparently whatever attacked those hunters had a beak."

"A beak? Hm well that would narrow down the list. You know I did hear of something once." Harry said as he got off the bed and walked over to the computer, he showed Dean and Sam an article "Maybe this is what we're after."

"A Cockatrice?" Dean asked "Sounds like I'm not going to be touching the thing."

Harry and Sam rolled their eyes at Deans stupid joke "Yeah, there is a lot of mug, I mean, mortal myths surrounding this thing. Some say it if it hears a rooster crow it will die."

Sam shook his head "They're seen around rooster a lot, maybe the truth is they just like them… as food I mean."

Dean nodded "Yeah that makes sense, okay so we get a rooster and lure it out."

Harry nodded "Yeah, they're more active at night and early morning, they're not poisonous, but they can turn people to stone and they're much more aggressive than basilisk."

Dean smiled and nodded "Alright, good news." He said as he bit into an apple.

The guys had tied a rooster's leg to a tree in the middle of the woods; Dean sat on a high tree limb with a sniper, while Sam and Harry hid on the forest floor. Harry was near the rooster covered with his invisibility cloak while Sam hid off in the brush with a rifle of his own. The hardest part of this job would be not looking this thing in the eyes; even one glace could be enough to turn any of these guys to stone.

Before long cracks of limbs and trees were heard in the distance and the creature revealed itself ready for a meal. The bright full moon allowed the guys to see it clearly, huge lizard like from head to tail, its legs were more bird like though; two huge talons on the front one on the back, and it had a beak. Dean was tempted to look at its eyes but managed to ignore the odd desire. As the creature made its way into the clearing Dean shouldered his weapon.

Harry steadied his breathing and hoped the creature's eyesight was better than its smell, no such luck of course. The creature stopped, sniff the air and made a strange roaring screeching sound toward Harry "Oh no." Harry said seeing the creatures feet pointed at him scratching the ground. A shot was fired from Sam's direction which seemed to do little more than catch the creature's attention, Dean shot at it and the creature stared straight up at him. Dean quickly covered his eyes and fell from the trees scream all way down to the brush beneath.

Harry threw off his cloak and swishing his wand in a furious manner at the cockatrice chest. A blue flaming bolt shot from his wand toward the creature and exploded in a grand manner. The creature shrieked and flinched in pain, then turned all of its attention to what it now considered the greatest threat "HARRY RUN!" Dean shouted from the brush, he didn't have to say it twice as Harry took off into the forest. Both Dean and Sam shot at the beast to no avail, it chased Harry angrily crashing loudly through branches as it did so.

Harry ran down a steep tree covered hill and not being able to see anything eventually caught a tree root and tumbled down the hill landing face down near a stream of water. The world seemed to narrow as he heard gun shots in the distance, then a thud land behind him, Harry wanted badly to spin and look, but remembered he couldn't. The moonlight shone brightly off the water's surface allowing Harry to see the bird like eyes staring at him as if he were dinner. His heart pounding uncontrollably in his chest his mind raced to find a way out of this, he remembered something Daniel had said to him once "Creatures that cause petrification often travel alone, they're usually not immune to their own powers." That information couldn't possibly help now though… wait! No, it did!

Harry shoved his hand deeply into his pocket, shut his eyes, and spun around just as the creature came in for a crunch. The cockatrice found itself staring eye to eye with itself in the mirror that Harry had bought when he first decided to travel with Sam and Dean. The creature roared loudly as if it knew what were about to happen. The creature danced backwards, flapping its wings, and making all manner of odd sounds, before long the cockatrice was petrified never to harm another creature.

Harry sat up and Dean and Sam closed around him "You alright man?" Sam asked as he conjured up a healing spell.

"Yeah I'm fine." Harry said with a smile as he looked up at the lizard statue.

"What happened?" Dean asked

Harry showed Dean his mirror "It made the mistake of looking at itself."

Dean and Sam looked at each other then the statue "Well I'm sure glad you bought that thing then." Dean said with a chuckle as everyone else joined in with a chuckle as well.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Note: Firstly I would like to apologize for not updating in so long, I've been going through a few things lately, but all those have been put aside now and hopefully I can enjoy my writing again. Second I noticed not too long ago that the symbols I was making to separate scenes haven't been showing up properly, so I'm going to try something new this time and hope it works. Lastly thank all of you who are following his story so far, I hope that you continue to enjoy it ;-)_

[Saltillo, Mississippi – Present Day]

Four teenagers sit in a small white four door sedan drinking and laughing. A thick mist covering the forest floor and small gravel road they're on.

"Look man all I'm sayin is that the government in responsible for all the UFO stuff that happens." Says the obviously drunk male driver as he looks at his buddy in the back seat and the girl beside him laughs a bit.

"Ah you're totally wrong man, aliens are obviously real bra, tell him babe."

"Hey leave me out of this." Laughs the girl sitting in the back seat next her man.

The driver laughs "Look whatever, I gotta go pay the light bill if you know what I mean," the guy laughs as he opens the door "so I'll be right back."

"Don't take too long." Teases the blonde in the seat next to him, the teen smiles and gives her a kiss.

The guy steps down into a bush and unzips his pants just as a shadow swishes behind him. "Hun? Who's there?" the guy ask squinting his eyes to try and a just to the half-moon in the sky." He shrugs and turns to find an axe flying toward his head, the boy lets out a blood curdling scream which gets cut short.

The friends in the car having all heard it look around "What was that?" ask the girl in the front seat.

"Go check it out Matt." Demands the other.

"What? Why it's probably just some stupid joke."

"Cause you're the man, it's your job to protect us women."

"Ug, yeah whatever." The guy says and stumble out the door toward where his friend went to go take a leak. "Ed, you here? Ed!" he screams as a shadow rushes behind him "Oh shit! This ain't funny man, stop foolin around!" he demands just before an axe blade falls from behind slashing his head clean off.

The two girls in the car hearts are beating out of control "I swear," declares the girl in the front seat "this better not be some stupid joke."

"It probably is, you know how stupid those two are." Announced the other; the girls look around and around as a shadow rushes past the car over and over. The girl's hearts pound even faster

"This isn't funny! Stop it Ed!" says the blonde as she looks in the rear view mirror and screams.

Daniel Galloway walked into Alex office and set down "Well it turns out that the two guys Harry is traveling with are Dean and Sam Winchester, as in the sons of John." He said with a slight smirk, but serious attitude.

A slight look of disbelief washed over Alex face "Do you think they know where he is?" she asked still in shock.

Daniel shrugged his shoulders a bit "I don't know, I can't even say that they know anything about this world."

"You don't think John told them?" Alex asked curiously, Daniel only gave her what do you think look. Alex gave a face of agreement "Okay I have work for Harry and the boys then." she said handing Daniel a piece of paper.

Daniel looked it over a bit "Wait, this isn't just work you want to get out of is it?" he asked soberly.

"No," Alex snapped quickly with an expression that signified she had been caught red handed "Ugh, well yeah, but it's also a test." She said with a whiney voice.

Daniel just chuckled a bit "I'll relay the message." he said as he got up to leave.

Harry walked out of a hotel and put his bag in the trunk of the car and yawned; being woken up by Dean blasting some classic American hard rock song wasn't exactly his idea of a good wake up call. Harry stretched a bit as a Siamese cat jumped up on the tail light of the vehicle; Harry recognized him imminently as Daniel's. "Hey Simon, what are you doing here?" he asked as he scratched his chin and saw a letter on his collar "Ah, you got something for me then, thanks." Harry said with a smile as he took it and gave the cat a pet.

"Hey!" Dean exclaimed suddenly "What the heck is that cat doin on my car?!"

"Oh, this is Simon, he's Daniel's cat"

"Uh huh? And what's it doing on my car?"

"He was delivering me a letter."

"And it's on my car because?" Dean asked as if no answer would satisfy him.

Harry shook his head a bit "Alright Simon thanks for the message." Simon yawned, hopped off the car, and trotted off around a corner. "I have a job for us."

Sam reads from the news letters he was able to print off from online while at the hotel as the guys drive down the highway. "So apparently the road we're going to visit is aptly named "Hatchet Road" by the locals. Story is some woman back in the 1973 went mad there and chopped off her husband's head."

"And now they find people with their heads missing who visit that road?" Dean ask

"Yeah, just happened lately to four teenagers, but the record goes back for years; seems anyone who stumbles onto this road is fair game."

"Alright so find the spirit and get Harry to use that spirit spell of his."

"Actually I'm not sure that will work." Harry announced from the back seat "You see usually the spirits I use that spell on are fairly new, but this one has been around for years it's very evil and quite possibly has acquired a sort of magic resistance."

"You mean that can happen?" Dean asked

"Yeah just like your bullets bounced off that cockatrice a few weeks ago; magic isn't always some full proof solution you know."

"Yeah yeah alright, then we break out the shovels; salt and burn the bone." Dean says.

"Well actually," Sam replied

"OH come on, you have got to be kidding me."

Sam shrugged and made a face of hate to tell you "She was executed for the crime by electric chair, and then cremated."

"Oh man, so what's keeping her here?"

"Well rumor is the house where the murder happened is still standing." Sam replied.

"Eh, I don't know, I mean that might explain if the husband were still around, but not the wife."

"What about the hatchet?" Harry asked "Spirits are drawn to the source of evil, which could be the hatchet."

"Makes sense," Sam replied "murder weapon was never recovered."

"So we're looking for a thirty year old hatchet in the middle of the woods?" Dean asked. Harry and Sam both nodded with hate to tell you faces. "Oh, well that shouldn't be a problem at all." Dean announced sarcastically.

Dean pulled up outside of a local police station and opened up his glove box, he rifled through the fake badges that were in a box, picked one and shut the compartment. The guys had decided to split up to look for information on the murder that took place years ago in order to hopefully find out where the hatchet might be. The other two had gone to the library, and since Dean was technically dead right now it didn't bother him to play the part of U.S. Marshall.

Dean walked into the small run down looking police station and up to the local sheriff, a straight faced old man with silver hair; he still seemed to be in good shape though and no doubt knew how to use a gun. "Can I help you?" the old man asked Dean in a gruff voice as he sipped his coffee.

"I hope so," Dean said pulling out his badge "I'm looking for information on those teenagers that were killed a few nights ago."

The sheriff seemed a bit supersized his lips making a dramatic frown, he nodded and took another sip of his black coffee "What for?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well we've notice a trend of people losing their heads on that road for the past few years, thought it might be the work of a serial killer."

The sheriff nodded and chuckled a few of the other policemen did as well and still others just seemed terrified more than anything. "Well I would say it is the work of a serial killer, but not one you can stop." The sheriff said as he sat on his desk and looked straight faced at Dean "not one that any man made weapon I know of can stop."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked slightly confused

"Well you see years ago this woman by the name of Julia Hatchet decided to cut off her husband's head, before she herself was put to death she claimed she was going to come back for revenge on anyone that set foot on her manner grounds. Well that road has been haunted ever since then."

"Wait," Dean said lifting a hand "first of all the woman's name was Julia Hatchet?" The sheriff nodded, Dean snickered "How's that for ironic huh?" Neither the sheriff nor his officers seemed amused, in fact the sheriff seemed rather disgusted at the joke. Dean quickly cleared his throat and tried to brush is off "And there is a manner there?"

"Was," sheriff said as he got up from his desk "burnt up now though; when the kids inherited the place they did want to live in. They spent only one night there and that same night the place burned to the ground. Their remains were found with their head missing outside the manor." He reported as he slapped a file down on his desk, ever since then people know better than to go down that road at night.

Dean swallowed hard "Uh, the murder weapon, from the woman that murdered her husband, was it ever found?"

Sheriff looked a Dean a little odd "No, it wasn't, we figured she threw it in the lake behind her house after murdering her husband. Never did find it though, dragged that lake for three days, it was just gone."

Dean smiled "Well thank you for your time." He said and quickly left.

Sam and Harry arrived at the local library, an elderly woman with gray hair and thin glasses over her eyes read the binaries on the spines of books and placed them on a cart next to her. "Hey," Sam said gently with a look of care on his face "we're doing an investigation on local hauntings in the area and would like some material on them if that's okay."

The lady's eyes peeked at Sam over her glasses with a light smile, her eyes returned to her work as she spoke up "You must be talking about Hatchet Road," she said strictly, but with certain warmth in her voice "where are you fella's from?"

"Oh I'm from up north originally," Sam said and then looked back and Harry "and my friend here is from England, we go to Oxford together now." He said with a slight smile.

"I see," the lady said as she focused her attention on Sam again "well I'll tell you what I tell everyone else, that road is pure evil, don't go down it at night." She spoke soberly and tensely "Awful situation happened a few years ago when I was just a teenage, road has been evil every sense."

"So, you believe it really is haunted?" Sam asked

"Oh yes dear, everyone knows it is, you better stay away from it." She warned

"Uh, yes ma'am" Sam said "Well thank you for your help." He added and rushed away.

"It seems she really believes something is out there." Harry said to Sam as they began to walk away.

"Yeah hard to believe, normally we get people denying everything; let's hope Dean found something good."

Dean was already at the diner everyone had agreed on meeting back at when Sam and Harry walked in. "Thank for waiting on us." Sam said sarcastically to Dean as he took a seat.

"Bitch" Dean said mouth full of fries

"Jerk" Sam replied as he grabbed a menu.

"Alright fools," Harry intervened "what have we found out."

"Not much," Dean said after swallowing "other than the people around here are scared shitless of something in those woods."

"Agreed," Harry said "find out anything useful?"

"About where the murder took place, near the burned down mansion, somewhere in the woods."

"Oh great, so we have nothing then." Sam said frustrated

"Well actually if we can find that house I may know a spell to find the weapon." Harry replied

"Awesome, get the weapon, burn it, leave." Dean replied with a smile "Right after we eat."

Dean, Sam, and Harry all arrived at the location of where the mansion use to be just as the sun caused the sky to turn a dark orange evening color. "Alright about time," Dean said a bit excited "alright Harry, work your magic."

Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it toward the air "Accio hatchet!" Harry held out his opposite hand and waited for a moment, but nothing happened.

"Alright, where is it?" Dean asked looking as though he had lost a bit of his excitement

"I.. I don't know.." Harry said "let me try again… Accio hatchet." Again nothing happened.

"Damn it!" Dean exclaimed as he took a step back, suddenly a rattling sound filled the air as well as a hiss.

"Dean look out!" Sam exclaimed as he saw a rattle snake rear back and ready to strike, just before it did Harry began to speak.

The snake stopped and seemed mesmerized by Harry, Sam and Dean to say the least were quite taken back themselves. Dean quickly grabbed a knife from his hilt and in one swing took the snakes head off.

"What the ell did you do that for?!" Harry demanded

"What are you talking about? I was a snake!" Dean yelled back "I thought you were keeping it occupied while I killed it."

"No! I was getting information from it!"

"What? How?" Dean asked strictly

"I was speaking parseltonge!"

"You were wha~"

Sam interrupted the argument between the two "GUYS SHUT UP! Harry what did the snake say?"

Harry sighed and rubbed his head a bit "He said that he was following the order of his master, and that other of his brothers on the way, we're not dealing with a spirit." Harry said grimly "We're dealing with a goddess."

"Oh fuck!" Dean exclaimed "which one?"

"I don't know, YOU CHOPPED THE SNAKES HEAD OFF BEFORE I COULD ASK IT!"

"Guys stop it!" Sam demanded "This isn't the time or the place, alright so we're dealing with a goddess that controls snakes and wields an axe, right?"

"That makes sense now, this fire wasn't an accident the kids thought it was the goddess's temple." Harry said slapping his forehead.

"Alright so there has to be something else here then," Sam said "something holding her here."

"Oh very clever you are," said a raspy female voice from behind them all "but don't think I'll let you find and destroy it!"

Dean and Sam looked back to see a woman dressed in all bronze armor wielding two double snake bladed axes in each hand. It was complete with a bronze mask which formed perfectly to the one underneath it.

Harry could see its true form though, a huge snake coiled up with bronze like scales covering its whole body. On its tail was a double bladed axe that was nearly as big as he was. Harry began to speak to it in its native language "You will not stop us." Translates what he said.

The goddess looked at Harry and continued to speak English "Ah and here he is, the famous Harry Potter, the parsel mouth, yesss."

"You know I really don't like the elongated s stereotype." Dean said with a cool attitude as he pulled out his gun and shot the deity in the head. In reality he did managed to shoot it in the head, but all it did was manage to piss her off.

Harry saw the snakes head shake in anger while it looked at Dean furiously its eyes slanting into diamond shapes. Dean only saw it give him a dead stare through the mask "ARROGANT FOOL!" the goddess exclaimed "YOU SHALL DIE FIRST!" she yelled as rushed him.

"Oh shit!" Dean exclaimed as he dodge to get out of the way of the right axe slamming into the ground, which in reality was its head.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed and began to shoot at the goddess.

"Wait your turn!" she yelled angrily and shot a huge wad of venom at Sam from her mouth or right axe depending on the perspective. Sam managed to easily dodge out of the way; it hit a tree behind him and began to melt it like acid.

Harry meanwhile had come up with an idea, the mansion might have been the deity's temple, and something didn't burn. Harry quickly held up his wand "Accio deity statue!" he exclaimed holding out his hand and hoping it was small enough, as luck would have it, it was. A small statue of a woman, the same one Dean and Sam saw with two snake axes for hands.

Imminently the deity turned her attention back to Harry, rushing him before he could cast a spell. She slammed him with the flat part of her axe into a tree causing him to drop the statue.

"Harry!" Sam exclaimed as he saw the woman work her way over to where he lay and Dean rushed towards Harry's location.

"I change my mind, you shall be my first victim" she said a huge curl appearing on her snake like lips, Harry completely unconscious could do nothing.

"Protect!" Sam exclaimed launching a spell at Harry, it hit him and a small bubble of light appeared around him."

"Hahaha! You really think that will help?" the deity taunted and slammed the bubbled with her left axe causing it to simply disappear.

"No, he just needed to distract you," Dean said smugly from behind her "fire!" he exclaimed as he shot a fireball at the small statue on the ground.

"WHAT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The goddess exclaimed, she tried to rush for it, but it was too late. As the statue began to melt the woman burst into flames and was gone.

Sam and Dean looked at each other in a breath of relief.

Harry awoke in a crappy hotel room on a bed "Agh, what happened?" Harry asked as he began to lean set up his body slightly tense.

"Oh no big deal, we saved your ass and brought you back here to rest." Dean said with a smug smile "You can think us later." He winked at Harry and took a bite of the burger in his hand.

"Yeah alright." Harry said as he rubbed his head.

"You feel alright? I used some of that healing magic you taught me." Sam said

"Yeah, I feel alright thanks." Harry said just before there was a knock on the door. Sam and Dean pulled out their guns ready for anything.

"Yeah, who is it?" Harry asked as tensioned filled the air

"Hey Harry, it's Daniel, open up." Said a familiar voice from outside, Sam and Dean looked a bit relieved and Sam opened the door. "Ah there you guys are you did a great job. I honest expected at least one of you to die… Alex bet two."

"Wait," Harry said as he rose to his feet "you knew it was a deity." Harry said certainly, though to anyone else it might have seemed like a question.

"Yeah it seemed fairly obvious." Daniel replied as he rubbed the back of his neck

"Wait, so why the hell did you say it was a spirit?!" Dean demanded

"Oh I didn't, you see the guys that make out those quests are all kind of office junkies. They have set "rules" of things that can't 'possibly' make it into the human world… and they're usually wrong." Sam and Dean shook their head in disbelief, but not really wanting to question it.

"So why are you here?" Harry asked curiously

"Oh, well to say job well done, and to tell you all to come kill some vampires with me. There a nest a few miles north of here that needs to be cleared out."

"Wait, now we have to take you too?" Dean asked "No offence or whatever, but we can handle a few vampires."

"Regardless," Harry spoke up "I want to go with him. Dean you can't possibly understand, Daniel has been hunting things for years, far before you or Sam." Daniel just smiled a bit.

"I could take him." Dean said arrogantly

Daniel just chuckled a bit "Yeah alright, regardless I'll see you in Tennessee."

"Wait, you're not riding with us?" Sam asked a bit relieved

"No no, way too cramped for me, I'll just teleport there."

"Why not just let all of us teleport?" Harry ask

"Good question Harry, a few simple reasons. These two have never been to the magic world, Dean would never leave his car behind, but most importantly I only have enough for one in my circle." Daniel said assuredly

Harry shook his head "Yeah alright"

"One circle," Sam asked "uh on second thought never mind."

"Alright great, then I'll meet all of you in Tennessee in a few hours," Daniel said as he turned to walk out of the room "oh and by that I mean you'll leave tonight."

When Daniel was out of ear shot Dean spoke up "Who the hell does that guy think he is?" he ask Harry.

"All I can say is he's really good at what he does, and if he wants us to come with him for a simple nest of vampires I suggest we do so." Harry said seriously.

Dean and Sam looked at each other unsurely, but as if they really didn't have a choice.


End file.
